the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel in the Tower of Reincarnation
*Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom |conc= |next=*Second Fencing Tournament *Attack on Merchant Alley |name=Duel in the Tower of Reincarnation |image=Tower_duel.jpg |conflict=Third NoHead War |date=22 May, 2031 |place=Tower of Reincarnation, Canada |result=*Elite NoHeads victory **Elite NoHeads' tactical victory, S.M.S.B. strategic victory. Hell Burnbottom regains physical form, but fails to keep this secret from Master Intelligence. The Third NoHead War ''un''officially begins. |side1=S.M.S.B. |side2=Elite NoHeads |side3= |side4= |forces1=Lindsay Kellerman |forces2=Hell Burnbottom |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=A small chunk of skin lost from Lindsay's arm |casual2=None |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }}A duel between Lindsay Kellerman and Hell Burnbottom took place at the start of the Third NoHead War on 22 May, 2031 in the Tower of Reincarnation immediately following Burnbottom's rebirth. While Kellerman managed to escape physically unscathed, the emotional toll of the traumatic experience was great. Prelude After Red X joined the S.M.S.B. in 2031, Sebiscuits Cardarphen made plans for a fencing tournament while Master Intelligence taught his students a variety of courses. At the same time, Hell Burnbottom, with his minions, devised a plan to rise from the dead. They needed Lindsay Kellerman's help, but were eluded on how to find her without setting off the entire S.M.S.B. Master Intelligence also led the others in making their own plates. However, on Hell Burnbottom’s orders the Lunch Money Bandit snuck in at night and mutated Lindsay Kellerman's plate. Eventually the plates were complete, and everyone sat down to supper. In the Tower of Reincarnation Return of the NoHead Grandmaster During the meal, Lindsay Kellerman noticed blood dripping off her steak and asked Master Intelligence why it was there. But in doing so, she put her elbow on the plate, whisking her away, much to Master Intelligence’s shock. Kellerman was transported to the Tower of Reincarnation and was shocked to see Whammo Fireball emerge from a small hut. Fireball proceeded to deploy a gadget that knocked Lindsay against a metal board. She was then trapped there so that Whammo could take her flesh to use in a Dark prism to restore Hell Burnbottom's physical form. After Whammo had placed Burnbottom’s severed head into a prism, he added the first two ingredients — a crow’s egg and a vulture’s bone — causing it to turn from a poisonous-looking blue to searing white before he proceeded to obtain a small slab of Lindsay’s skin for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the prism exploded dramatically, sending out bright sparks as it simmered before dying down and a thick red steamed the ritual now complete. Burnbottom regained his physical body and emerged from the ashes as Kellerman screamed in horror. A cloak washed over Burnbottom, rendering his body covered. The Dark Lord then took some time examining his body and getting reaccustomed to it. After Whammo gave him his sword back, he summoned the Lunch Money Bandit to the tower. The NoHead Sign appeared in the air, and a lengthy cloud emerged and plummeted to the ground. The Lunch Money Bandit emerged from it and apologized for being late to the meeting. Then Burnbottom made both of his new servants NoHeads officially. The duel From her chains, Lindsay realized she should kill Hell Burnbottom’s new form before Burnbottom could make trouble. Before she could make a decision, however, Burnbottom turned to her when she pleaded that he show mercy to runaway NoHead Darren Slade. He tortured her with lightning, but she disappeared from her metal bonds and hid behind a bush, her sword at the ready. Burnbottom noticed her and goaded her until she came to face him. He assailed her with fire and repeatedly cast Death beams, taunting her all the while. Using his cloak to conjure fire, Burnbottom swung it at Kellerman once they were less than a foot away from each other. Lindsay ducked and began a brief bout of swordplay before the fiery cloak plowed into her hair. Kellerman took the hit and tumbled to the floor. After twirling his sword in a victorious pose, Burnbottom brought it on the hinge of a nearby statue’s wing. Lindsay used her sword to block the crash, causing the wing to break into shreds. Then she reengaged Burnbottom in sword combat. She utilized Stil I to defeat him, but Burnbottom’s mastery of Stil VIII kept him in control. Attempting to rally, Lindsay spun around the villain while blocking a slash. However, her slight decrease in speed allowed Burnbottom to kick her to the floor. Lindsay used a technique Master Intelligence had taught her to avoid a nosebleed from the impact. And then the ghost of Rotta Hecks unexpectedly emerged from between the duelists, having been summoned by the ritual unintentionally and previously fixing the plate that had transported Kellerman, encouraging Kellerman not to let go of her sword or let herself be overpowered by Hell Burnbottom. While Kellerman went for the plate, Rotta briefly distracted Burnbottom while Kellerman appeared back at the MBH. Aftermath Upon arriving, Lindsay told Master Intelligence what had happened. Intelligence did his best to comfort Kellerman, but he realized a mission was in place that hadn’t been undertaken for ten years. After the fencing tournament ended, he kept a patrol should Burnbottom attack the MBH. After the battle, a newly restored Burnbottom returned to his headquarters, Bast Castle, with his henchmen. He set to rob another bank and then return to the base, where he plotted how to best defeat the S.M.S.B. Master Intelligence was his target, and growing in power, had no fear when the S.M.S.B. headed for his home seventeen months later. Significance * Hell Burnbottom returns from the dead. * The Third NoHead War ''un''officially begins. Behind the scenes Although Nagatha was reportedly in the tower during the rebirth, she was not seen during that sequence. The reasons for this are unclear. In the book, Whammo levitated Lindsay high above the tombstone and had a metal board hold Lindsay with a neck-lock. In the graphic novelization, Fireball tied Kellerman to a wooden board so tightly and gagged her that she could neither move nor speak. Originally, D. Isaac Thomas planned Hell Burnbottom’s way he was reborn slightly differently. In earlier drafts, Hell Burnbottom rises from the prism naked and is clothed by Whammo. In the actual book, however, the network dissolved in flame and quickly merged with Burnbottom, making him appear dressed in the black robes already. This was changed for censorship reasons. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Battles of Canada Category:Duels Category:Battles of the Third NoHead War Category:2031 events Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom